The simple pendulum, which is commonly used in scientific demonstrations, consists of a small heavy mass, suspended from a fixed point by a thread of negligible weight whereby the mass is free to swing under the influence of gravity. Swinging of the mass is initiated by the operator and various diverse patterns of motion may be obtained. Pendulum motion has intrigued the curious and scientifically minded persons and it has been realized that such patterns would produce unique abstract designs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for painting abstract patterns on various substrate, such as clothing, utilizing pendulum motion wherein the apparatus includes a pendulum mass free to swing under the influence of gravity and paint applying means are defined on the mass capable of painting a pattern on the associated substrate as the mass is swinging.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for painting abstract patterns on various substrate utilizing pendulum motion including a pendulum mass employing paint applying means capable of applying various colors of paint wherein the operator initiates the swinging pattern of the mass and controls the release of desired colors.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for painting abstract patterns on various substrate utilizing pendulum motion including a pendulum mass employing paint applying means wherein the paint applying means comprise an air brush mounted on the mass and a control switch operatively associated with the air brush remotely located from the mass is provided to control the brush as the mass is swinging without hindering the motion of the mass.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for painting abstract patterns on various substrate utilizing pendulum motion including a pendulum mass employing paint applying means wherein the distance between the mass and substrate support may be varied to accommodate for different size substrate and to control the width of the pattern being applied.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for painting abstract patterns on various substrate utilizing pendulum motion wherein the mass employs paint applying means and is suspended from a frame member by a rigid bar attached to a universal joint whereby the mass is capable of swinging freely in all angular and rotational directions with respect to the frame member.
In the practice of the invention a pendulum mass is suspended from a frame by cables over a substrate support, free to swing under the influence of gravity, and the mass supports an air brush or other paint applying device for painting a pattern on the associated substrate, such as a tee shirt corresponding to the path of the swinging mass. The air brush is capable of applying several different colors of paint, separately or simultaneously, and the operator initiates the swinging pattern of the mass and selects the color combination. A height adjustment assembly permits the distance between the mass and the substrate support to be varied to accommodate various size substrate and to control the width of the pattern being applied. Also, the mass may be suspended from a rigid bar attached to a universal joint permitting axial rotation of the mass as it is swinging to generate patterns having sinusoidal characteristics.
The pendulum mass and paint applying means may take several forms in accord with the inventive concepts. In one embodiment the paint reservoir is located on the mass and the paint simply flows, or drips, through one or more openings due to the force of gravity. The reservoir may consist of one or more separate compartments homogeneously formed within the mass, each compartment capable of containing a separate color of paint, or may consist of separate paint containers mounted on the mass.
In another embodiment of the invention the paint reservoir is formed in the same manner as described above, however, the paint reservoir is under internal pressure like conventional spray paint cans and the paint is sprayed on the substrate through one or more controlled openings.
In a further embodiment of the invention the paint reservoir is located in a separate container remote from the mass and the paint is applied to the substrate through an air brush mounted on the mass. The air brush is connected to an air compressor and paint reservoir assembly by a hose, or hoses, and the paint reservoir may contain several colors of paint. A switch remotely located from the mass operatively associated with the air brush allows the air brush to be controlled as the mass is swinging.